


食髓知味番外篇

by abuleiya



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuleiya/pseuds/abuleiya





	食髓知味番外篇

1

“每当我醒来，你和阳光都在，这就是我想要的未来。”

“……睡傻了吧，田懵国。”

金泰亨从被窝里伸出早就被压麻的手，一掌拍在田柾国被清晨光芒映衬得完美无瑕的右脸上。

卧室的门半敞着，或许是昨晚两个人之中谁贪了凉，瞒着对方没有将门关紧。沿着这个角度望去，一副半成品的油画摆在客厅的正中间，画笔与油彩颇为凌乱地散落在地板上，画架敦实又厚重几乎快要占满那一整片活动区域。  
他们可以在这里随心所欲地做任何想做的事情，没有人会闯进来，没有人会打搅他们，这是只属于他们的家。

“没有……是在这里看到的，不知道怎么了，就忽然念出来了。”  
田柾国摇了摇手机屏幕，滑出那段话给对方看。  
“昨天照镜子的时候，发现竟然长出了一颗痣，我们真是越来越像了。”

“……你是昨天才注意到的？”  
金泰亨这样反问道，却一下子被他抵住了自己的鼻尖，话语止在半句。

他们生了一模一样的鼻尖痣，甚至连位置都像是复制出来的。  
金泰亨感觉田柾国不住地蹭着自己的鼻子，实在痒得不行，就在枕头上滚着想躲，嗫嚅着说你怎么跟只小狗似的，反而引来了对方攻势更为猛烈的连环撒娇暴击。

实际上田柾国今年已经25岁了，每当这个时候金泰亨就掰正他的脸再接着揉成一团，说你已经是个大人了，怎么反倒变得跟个小孩儿一样了，最后顺便抱怨一下自己明年就三十岁了，真是岁月不饶人。

“难道你站在讲台上讲课的时候，也像一滩泥似的？”  
田柾国得寸进尺地将对方笑着搂紧，“没有啊，那还不都是因为你。”

如果非要说田柾国为什么把金泰亨黏得这么狠，原因是两个人终于告别了长时间聚少离多的日子，如今终于能有大把的时光腻歪在一起了。  
当田柾国毕业后独自周游世界，引来金泰亨再次炸毛的惨烈状况后，他们决定在同一个城市留下来。后来就干脆安心于在母校教书，找了个离学校只有不到二十分钟路程的房子，共同生活在一起。

每逢周末，两个人总是计划着一块去哪儿，如果有空就回家看看。弟弟妹妹上了中学，脸庞日渐脱了稚气。

而自从金泰亨揪着自家老弟的耳朵，以不守信用的名义强行在画画班退了学后，却激发了这孩子真正的潜能——是个唱歌的小天才，乐器更是一摸就通，进步迅猛飞速……直到有一天发现他用一把吉他就给校花拐回了家，金泰亨便忙不迭地关起门，端起兄长的架子，一板一眼地给那孩子上起了生理课来。

桃桃爱黏着田柾国，对画画颇为擅长，这几年背着画板到处拿了不少奖。小姑娘懂事得更早，总是趁着哥哥不在，偷偷地打趣叫田柾国‘姐夫’，偶然一次被金泰亨撞见了，三个人都杵在原地闹了个大红脸。  
不过金泰亨更爱看田柾国陪着他妹妹画画的样子，指间的笔染了油彩，手腕起伏着在纸上挥洒下心灵深处的情感……

“大概适合生个女儿……”  
话说出来了金泰亨才发觉不对劲，暗地里的小心思暴露了，让田柾国抓个正着。  
“那你给我生。”  
听者不再蹭着他胡闹了，而是勾起坏笑的嘴角，在被单下揉上金泰亨弹软的小腹，接着用指尖刮起那一片肌肤，惹得对方的牙齿好一阵打颤。

假期里大把的清闲时光肯定是不能浪费的，田柾国看准了金泰亨拔腿想逃，就剥光了金小虎身上的睡衣缠上去，把被子掀过头顶，以此拉开了清晨双人大型操运动的帷幕。  
整个儿就是一没羞没臊的夫夫婚后蜜月生活……

“这他妈大清早的谁啊！？”  
两个白日宣淫的家伙倏地停止了被单下的蠕动，金泰亨一把扯开被子露出乱糟糟的黑发，向上伸着胳膊摸索着误了他们好事的罪魁祸首——  
手机从十分钟前就莫名奇妙地铃声大作，来电人像是要告知他侏罗纪时代复活了再不跑你他妈就完蛋了似的，火急火燎不间断地拨着电话。

“喂？”  
接电话的人不耐烦地从牙缝里挤出一声问候语，那边就啰啰嗦嗦地开始向他叙述起前因后果来。  
大抵就是朴智旻那个新换的年轻小助理正哭着鼻子，说他家大明星之前都安排好了今天到机场，结果等了半天连人影都没有。不光电话打不通，还屏蔽了她各种联络软件的账号，再找不到人后两天的行程都没法安排了。

听着这些话的时候，金泰亨开了免提把手机举过头顶，偶尔接一句话应付了事。  
事实上也不是他故意为之，而是身边的那只田兔子忽然间开启了发情期模式，见金泰亨不理自己就索性把被子全踢到一边，两只手分开对方的大腿根，在里侧的肌肤上嘬出一个又一个的吻痕。  
金泰亨默默瞪了田柾国一眼，对方却像是更加受到了鼓舞似的，攀上半硬不硬的阴茎，低头就为他开始了美妙绝顶的口交服务。

“现在怎么办啊，能不能帮我联系一下……”小助理擤了擤鼻涕问道。  
“那，嗯……那可不一定，万一人家也把我屏蔽了呢。”  
金泰亨尽量让声音保持平稳，吞了下口水低头望去，正迎上了田柾国用舌尖抵着铃口舔舐，带出一串透明细丝的情色画面。

另一端的声音仍旧不依不饶，“求您了，您可是他最好的朋友，肯定能找到他。”

“啊，那个……你，你先等会儿……啊嗯……”  
涨红饱满的顶端被田柾国用拇指揉搓了起来，金泰亨忽然就回想起这手法大概是他从自己这儿学来的，禁不住夹紧了腿。  
他全身让田柾国温柔又挑逗性十足的爱抚惹得轻颤起来，压下了呼之欲出的呻吟，下意识挪动着身体想要反抗。  
谁知田柾国又把那硬挺重新含了上去，按着金泰亨起伏的胯骨来了一回深喉，弄得里外都湿漉漉的一片，离开的时候，还不忘用唇包裹住龟头吮吸，“啵”地一声回荡在房间里，清脆响亮……又令人羞耻万分。

随着这一声响动，通话的双方陷入了窘迫的沉默。金泰亨羞愤得连忙用膝盖顶开田柾国，而那边的小助理就算再傻，这会儿也明白了电话那边到底发生着什么，抖着嗓音说了句‘对不起’就匆匆挂断了电话。

“都你干的好事，”金泰亨顺势把手机丢在田柾国身上，“下回我还怎么面对人家姑娘。”  
“谁让她这时候打电话来。”  
田柾国抬起手背，擦了擦自己折腾得微肿的嘴唇，伏在他的肚子上一动不动。

金泰亨这次没理睬他，任他在自个儿身上怎么躺，径自捡回了手机琢磨着刚才的事情。  
“靠，我就知道这小子肯定是去了那儿。”  
答案显而易见，在金泰亨翻出朴智旻的实时定位之后。

田柾国听闻就好奇地凑过去看他的手机屏幕，接着就皱起了眉，醋意十足地问对方怎么有朴智旻的定位。  
金泰亨瞧着眼前的醋坛子哭笑不得，懒得理他那幼稚的模样儿，便摇摇头翻身下了床。

“去哪里。”田柾国问他。  
“还能去哪儿，旧戏重演，赶紧把丫的给抓回来。”

“他就那么重要？那我呢？”  
金泰亨一听田柾国这醋坛子彻底翻了，就啧了声嘴嬉皮笑脸地逗他，“他可是我好哥儿们，心里头宝贝着呢……”

可还没等他说完，就忽然两眼一抹黑，整个身子来了个天旋地转。  
不该这么说的……当金泰亨坐在去往青海的车厢里揉着腰、屁股让田柾国炸开了花，过了一天一夜还隐隐作痛的时候，他就感到深深的后悔了。

不皮了，再也不皮了。  
金泰亨可再也不想被田柾国在床上操得一边连连叫着‘老公’，一边哭天抢地的求饶了。


End file.
